welcome, summer breeze
by caramelhae
Summary: Kai/Claire;; — "Hei Claire, kudengar, kau menghabiskan Starry Night Festival bersama Rick ya?"


**Disclaimer** :  
Harvest Moon (c) Natsume

 **welcome, summer breeze**  
— _and let me believe that your existence represents the warmth of sunshine_ —

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**.

.

.

.

Claire membiarkan sepasang netra safirnya terpaku ke horizon, di mana pertemuan antara langit malam yang pekat dan bentangan laut membentuk garis lurus. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik ia diam memandang kejauhan, dan anehnya, rasa bosan tak menghampirinya jua. Ah, alasannya simpel: karena ia menyukai laut, terutama pemandangan laut yang bisa disaksikan dari Mineral Beach.

Telah lima musim ia lewati di Mineral Town, dan jumlah kunjungannya ke pantai kecil namun terawat ini sudah lebih dari hitungan jari. Terkadang ia bertandang untuk memancing, terkadang untuk sekadar memuaskan kebutuhan jiwa akan udara terbuka beraroma asin khas laut. Kadang sendirian, kadang bersama Karen (mengingat sahabatnya itu memendam rasa cinta serupa terhadap laut).

Dan untuk alasan abstrak yang sukar diulik, Claire merasa bahwa cara favoritnya dalam menikmati laut adalah seperti saat ini. Duduk di pinggir dermaga kayu dengan kedua kaki terjuntai. Bersebelahan dengan seseorang, sesosok sahabat yang kemunculannya beriring dengan musim panas.

Siapa lagi bila bukan si pemilik Seaside Lodge yang rutin bertandang ke Mineral Town kala mentari sedang gemar membara tanpa ampun.

Tadi sore, lelaki berkulit cokelat itu mendatangi Claire di peternakannya, menginformasikan kedatangannya sekaligus meminta bantuan untuk membenahi kedainya yang berdebu usai dianggurkan selama tiga musim. Si peternak yang telah menuntaskan pekerjaannya—mengurusi hewan-hewan, plus tugas ekstra berupa menyemai bibit-bibit tanaman musim panas—lantas menyetujui.

Seusai Claire puas memanjakan lidahnya dengan masakan berasa jempolan (yang dihidangkan Kai sebagai apresiasi atas bantuan gadis itu), keduanya pun sepakat untuk duduk berduaan di dermaga. Hiruk-pikuk aktivitas pelabuhan dan riuh-rendah orang yang berlalu-lalang sudah tiada—mengingat malam telah merajai langit—sehingga keduanya leluasa berbincang dan bercengkerama tanpa diganggu kebisingan berarti.

Gadis berambut kuning cerah dan pemuda berbandana ungu itu berbagi cerita secara menggebu-gebu—seperti yang diharapkan dari sepasang sahabat yang lama tidak bersua. Claire dengan kisah-kisah yang terjadi di Mineral Town selama beberapa bulan belakangan, sedang Kai dengan pengalaman-pengalaman menarik yang didapatnya kala menjejak kaki di berbagai tempat (Gray pernah berkata bahwa pencerita yang baik adalah salah satu poin plus Kai, dan Claire sangat membenarkan pendapat tersebut).

Setelah keduanya kehabisan topik karena nyaris segala hal yang bisa diceritakan telah habis dituturkan, kesenyapan pun menyelimuti mereka. Malam sepi, hanya ditingkahi oleh orkestra jangkrik dan tonggeret. Hening yang nyaman, memberi kesempatan untuk menikmati derik serangga dan debur ombak dan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Ketiadaan konversasi tersebut kemudian dipecah oleh kalimat yang dilayangkan Kai.

"Hei, Claire, kudengar kau menghabiskan Starry Night Festival bersama Rick, ya …"

Claire menoleh dan mendapati Kai mengamati dirinya dari sudut mata. Lirikan menyelidik. "Ehm, bersama Rick dan keluarganya, lebih tepatnya," ujar gadis pirang itu mengoreksi.

"… Oh," kali ini mata Kai memicing dan nada bicara yang digunakan pemuda itu—entah kenapa—terasa janggal bagi Claire, "apakah itu memandakan kalau kau punya _sesuatu_ terhadap si pecinta ayam itu?"

"Hah?" Claire mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sesuatu … maksudmu?"

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mendesah. "Perasaan spesial," perjelasnya sambil memalingkan pandangan ke sembarang arah.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Claire untuk mencerna dan menelaah sebab-musabab pertanyaan Kai barusan. Tawa kecil pun meluncur dari mulut seraya tangan mengibas-ngibas, gestur penyangkalan. "Ahaha, tidak, tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan Kai. Sudah kukatakan 'kan, kalau aku merayakannya bersama Rick dan keluarganya—alias berempat dengan Lillia dan Popuri. Sama sekali bukan makan malam berduaan yang romantis atau semacamnya. Tapi tidak kalah menyenangkan kok—karena mereka sangat hangat serta terbuka kepadaku dan oh, masakan Lillia benar-benar enak. Aku terus-terusan menambah sampai perutku gembul. _Well_ , kalau ditanya lebih enak masakanmu atau masakan Lillia, aku bingung. Sebab masakan kalian punya cita rasa khas masing-masing. Kalau Lillia, masakannya mencerminkan kelembutan seorang ibu sedang masakanmu mencerminkan—"

"Oke, stop, stop, sepertinya pembicaraan kita mulai membelok," sela Kai sebelum Claire merepet lebih jauh dari topik awal.

Claire terdiam dalam keadaan mulut terbuka. Sejurus kemudian ia cengar-cengir salah tingkah. "Ah, sepertinya kebanyakan bergaul dengan Manna membuatku sedikit tertular gaya bicaranya."

Tak dipungkiri, Claire merasa bahwa sikap Kai barusan agak—ralat, sangat—di luar karakter. Sebab Kai sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang akan memotong pembicaraan orang lain, sepanjang dan semelantur apapun itu. Dia adalah pendengar baik yang senantiasa membuat orang merasa dihargai—itulah salah satu hal yang membuat ia disukai para wanita di Mineral Town. Sekali lagi, para wanita.

Claire—yang terheran-heran akan perubahan sikap sang lawan bicara—baru saja membuka mulut untuk bertanya _apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal padaku_ , namun Kai mendahuluinya. "Ehm, sebelumnya, izinkan aku bertanya. Natal kemarin, siapa saja … yang mengundangmu untuk merayakan Starry Night Festival? Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk memberitahu …"

"Itu bukan rahasia yang perlu disembunyikan kok," si gadis bermata biru mengangkat bahu, "dan sepertinya kau _sangat_ _penasaran_ , jadi kuberitahu saja. Aku mendapat undangan dari Rick, Gray, Doctor, dan Cliff."

 _Glek_ , Kai menelan ludah dan melebarkan matanya. "—Dengan kata lain, kau mendapat undangan dari seluruh pria bujang di kota ini."

"Duh, Kai, bukan seluruh pria bujang," bantah Claire. "Zack dan Won tidak mengundangku tuh."

"… Justru gawat kalau mereka mengundangmu, Claire," Kai berkata geli sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Kecuali kalau seleramu adalah om-om tua, ahaha!"

Keduanya lantas terbahak-bahak.

"Ahaha," Claire memegangi perutnya, "kalau mereka sampai mendengar perkataanmu barusan, dijamin restoranmu bakal diganyang habis. Bukan kedai tepi laut lagi, melainkan berubah jadi kedai tengah laut, haha!"

"Pfft, aku yakin kau tetap akan jadi pelanggan setiaku meski restoranku dipindahkan ke tengah samudra sekalipun."

Humor ringan tersebut mencairkan suasana selama beberapa jenak. Namun tampaknya tak mengalihkan Kai dari pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Jadi—dari empat undangan tersebut, kau menerima yang Rick, bukan? Aku ragu kalau tidak ada hal spesial yang mendasari keputusanmu itu."

Si penerima pertanyaan mengerutkan alisnya. Oh, nada bicara Kai sangat skeptis dan terkesan interogatif—berbanding terbalik dengan nada ceria nan santai yang biasa digunakannya. Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh.

"Mm, ya, memang ada hal spesial—kalau perasaan simpati termasuk hal spesial. Kautahu sendiri kan, bagaimana keadaan keluarga Rick?" ada jeda beberapa detik usai Claire melontarkan pertanyaan retoris tersebut. "Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka merayakan natal tanpa sosok kepala keluarga. Jadi aku … seandainya kehadiranku bisa sedikit menyemarakkan suasana dan mengobati luka mereka … tentu tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"… Oh, begitu."

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu terpekur, sepertinya merenungi ucapan Claire barusan. Lalu sejenak kemudian ia menoleh cepat secara tiba-tiba, membuat Claire agak terlonjak kaget. "Hm, baiklah, aku percaya," ucapnya sambil mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat, "aku percaya kalau kau tidak punya perasaan spesial pada si cerewet itu. Kautahu kan kalau dia itu begitu sok tahu dan suka mengatur-atur seenaknya sendiri—huh, dia pikir siapa dia?"

Claire tersenyum geli saat musuh abadi kakaknya Popuri itu misuh-misuh tentang _Rick ini begini begitu dan bla bla bla._

"Rick itu sebenarnya baik kok," ujar Claire saat gerutuan Kai mereda, "dia memang agak keras dan pengatur, tapi itu adalah wujud perhatiannya terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya."

Kai hanya memutar bola mata, ekspresinya jelas mengatakan _oh aku jauh lebih memercayai kabar kalau sapi-sapi milik Barley membentuk band dan mengadakan konser ketimbang pendapatmu barusan_.

"Kautahu," Claire tersenyum simpul, "seburuk-buruknya seseorang, dia pasti punya sisi baik. Atau malah, sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik—namun prasangka negatif terlanjur mengaburkan pandangan orang lain, sehingga hal-hal baik tentangnya tersebut malah tergantikan stigma buruk yang diciptakan oleh mereka sendiri."

Sepasang mata karamel milik Kai membulat. Ekspresi skeptisnya langsung berubah, jadi berbinar-binar seperti baru saja memakan nanas paling enak sedunia. "… Perkataan yang bagus, Claire! Aku sangat setuju!" seru Kai tanpa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. "Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau kau mengambilku sebagai referensi, haha."

Claire tersipu. "Benarkah?"

"Sifatmu, ucapan-ucapanmu—membuatku, um, kagum," puji Kai, membuat Claire agak salah tingkah. " _Well_ , tidak heran kalau mereka juga tertarik padamu … eh."

Kai kemudian menutup mulutnya sambil berkata 'ups', menyadari betapa perkataannya barusan mengandung makna tersirat yang—barangkali—bocah polos macam May dan Stu pun bisa menafsirkannya. Namun Claire sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu justru menautkan kedua alisnya dengan heran. "Mereka?"

"Gray, Cliff, Doctor, dan Rick," jabar Kai tanpa ragu. "Kaupikir apa alasan mereka mengundangmu ke kalau bukan karena tertarik? Dalam artian lebih dari teman, kalau boleh berspekulasi."

Claire menggaruk kepala dengan kikuk, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak bisa membenarkan secara lantang, juga tak bisa membantah. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kai sama sekali tidak benar, atau agak benar, atau memang sangat benar. Gadis itu tidak bisa memastikan—sebab ia bukan penerawang hati, meski ia memang dekat dengan lelaki-lelaki yang namanya disebutkan Kai tadi.

"Dan jangan kira kalau aku tidak tahu mengetahui keakrabanmu dengan mereka," ucap Kai dengan nada penuh keyakinan, seolah ia memasang kamera tersembunyi untuk memantau gerak-gerik gadis itu secara saksama dari kejauhan. "Pertama, Cliff. Kau memandangi bulan purnama bersamanya—dari puncak Mother's Hill, berduaan."

Claire terperangah, mulutnya menganga lebar. "—Tu-tunggu! Dari mana mengetahuinya?!"

"Melalui alat penyadap, barangkali?" jawab Kai asal-asalan.

Sejurus kemudian, Claire menepuk jidatnya. Ia teringat Manna, sumber informasi nomor satu di Mineral Town. Cukup duduk mengobrol dengannya selama beberapa menit, maka berbagai seluk-beluk kisah tiap kepala di Mineral Town akan kaudapatkan; mulai dari yang umum, hingga _top secret_ paling rahasia sekalipun. Tentu, kegiatan Claire dan Cliff tersebut tak akan luput untuk disampaikannya pada orang lain. Claire bisa membayangkan Manna berdiri di sebelah Kai dan membeberkan segala detail kehidupan Claire selama setahun belakangan dengan senang hati.

Claire bergidik saat membayangkannya. Ditambah lagi, Kai—dengan intensi entah apa—seolah sedang mengulitinya dengan tatapan menyelidik serta kalimat demi kalimat bernada interogatif.

Peternak cantik itu berdeham. "Oh, baiklah, kuharap kau tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku dan Cliff hanya berdiri memandangi bulan sambil mengobrol ringan. Tidak ada hal lain, oke? Dan alasanku memilih untuk menonton bulan purnama bersamanya adalah karena dia telah melakukan kegiatan tersebut seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun. Kau paham lah, kalau sikapnya yang pemalu dan tertutup membuat ia sulit mendekatkan diri dengan orang lain. Yah, dia bilang kalau dia akan sangat senang karena aku bersedia menemaninya—dan aku mana sanggup menolak ajakan tersebut."

Kai mengelus-elus dagu dengan telunjuk. "Hm, begitu ya … Lalu—" tatapannya kembali menajam "—bagaimana dengan _surprise_ yang kauberi saat ulang tahun Gray dan Doctor?"

"Astaga." Claire melempar tatapan heran, alisnya terangkat tinggi. Sikap Kai seperti detektif yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan dengan dirinya sebagai tersangka utama, dan mau tidak mau Claire pun turut merasa tegang. "Memangnya apa yang salah? Wajar saja kalau aku memberi kejutan spesial untuk sahabatku yang berulang tahun, bukan?"

"Sahabat—atau sahabat dalam tanda kutip, Claire?"

"…" Claire terdiam sejenak—sebelum ia tersentak menyadari betapa anehnya situasi yang menyelubungi mereka berdua. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Apa-apaan ini!? Aku merasa seperti seorang perempuan yang dipojokkan oleh pacarnya karena berselingkuh!" serunya sambil mengacak helai-helai pirangnya dengan frustasi.

" _Well_ … anggap saja kalau aku ini lelaki yang memedulikan kisah percintaan sahabatnya," sahut Kai sambil memasang raut yang sulit dimengerti artinya. "Terlebih lagi, sahabatku ini menarik dan dikelilingi lelaki-lelaki yang tak kalah menarik pula, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa memilih salah satu," Kai berujar lugas sambil menyeringai.

 _JLEB_. Kalimat barusan menancap di hati Claire bagai panah tajam tak kasat mata.

"Bu-bukan begitu—aku—aku" ah, masih bersikap defensif rupanya.

 _BRUK_. Kai menggebuk permukaan dermaga kayu yang sedang mereka duduki dengan kepalan tangan. "Ayolah Claire—kau itu seperti kucing yang memainkan empat mainan sekaligus!" serunya berapi-api, "Seperti anak kecil yang menggenggam empat krayon sekaligus! Seperti penunggang kuda yang—hmph!"

"Cukup, cukup, aku mengerti," sela Claire sambil membungkam mulut Kai dengan telapak tangannya. Menaikkan kakinya yang terjuntai dari pinggir dermaga, gadis itu pun duduk memeluk lutut sambil menyandarkan dagu di lutut. Tatapannya memancarkan kebimbangan. "… Soal tidak bisa memilih itu … itu tidak salah kok. Jujur saja, aku sangat galau—apalagi ketika mereka berempat memberiku cokelat di Thanksgiving. Saat itu aku merasa kalau sudah saatnya aku memilih. Um, bukan berarti aku percaya diri kalau mereka pasti punya perasaan padaku, ya," napas berat dihela, "Hanya saja—aku ingin memilih salah satu, lalu memperjuangkan pilihanku itu mati-matian …"

Tangan Kai terulur untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Claire. "Hm, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Omong-omong, kandidatmu bukan hanya empat orang. Tapi lima." Claire menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Kai sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jujur—untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Claire kesulitan mengulik arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Kai padanya. Padahal selama ini Kai seperti buku terbuka—tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Seperti ada hal yang disembunyikan lelaki itu dari Claire.

"Aku masih lajang, jadi masukkan dalam daftar dong, hehe," tambah lelaki itu sambil cengar-cengir.

Claire tersenyum kecil. "Duh, kalau bertambah satu, aku jadi tambah susah memilih nih, haha," selorohnya.

"Hei, apa kau punya 'tipe pria ideal' atau semacamnya, Claire?" tanya Kai dengan nada ringan. "Para wanita sering menjadikannya patokan dalam memilih pria, kautahu."

Claire menengadah, menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang seraya bernostalgia. "Dulu aku punya kok, waktu masih jadi anak sekolahan. Aku selalu berangan-angan memiliki pacar yang tampan, tinggi, kaya, berkulit cerah, atletis, pintar, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan sebagainya."

"Itu sih, dampak kebanyakan menonton serial Barbie," komentar Kai yang mengernyit saat mendengar kriteria nomor empat.

"Tapi pada akhirnya," Claire melanjutkan, "aku justru sering jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang tidak memenuhi kriteria buatanku tersebut. Jadi aku pun menyimpulkan, kalau kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta—argh, terlalu _cheesy_ dan klise. Payah memang, kalimatku barusan. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

"Bicara soal keadaanmu sekarang. Hatimu belum memilih siapa pun. Apa kesimpulanku salah?"

Claire mengangguk. "Seratus poin untumu, Tuan Koki yang hebat. Mereka tidak sempurna, tapi punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Menyukai mereka sebagai sahabat? Tentu. Secara romantis? … Belum ada yang benar-benar menyangkut di hatiku, sejujurnya."

Kai menghela napas—lega?

"Ah, bicara soal memilih," si maniak nanas itu kemudian mulai bercerita, "dulu, aku sering mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Ibaratkan diriku dengan anak kecil yang bersemangat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, sedang perempuan adalah krayon warna-warni. Jadi aku tertarik pada satu krayon, lalu tertarik pada krayon lainnya—dan pada akhirnya, aku ingin menggenggam semuanya. Konyol dan naïf, ahaha—tapi itu dulu. Sekarang … aku tidak bimbang lagi," senyum penuh makna ia lebarkan, "karena aku sudah memilih sebuah krayon yang menurutku paling bersinar—dan aku akan terus mempertahankannya."

Claire menegakkan kepalanya, tertarik. Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum penasaran mekar di wajahnya. "Jadi—siapakah krayon tersebut? Oh, tunggu, tunggu, biar kutebak! Warnanya merah jambu dan dia sangat manis, hm?"

"Sepuluh dari seratus poin untukmu, Nona."

Bibir Claire mengerucut. "Eh? Jadi bukan … dia?"

"Biar kuluruskan untukmu," ucap Kai sambil menatap mata Claire dalam-dalam. Hah. Jantung Claire bagai berhenti berdetak barang sejenak, sebab pandangan kedua keping cokelat itu bagai menembus relung hatinya. "Matanya biru, rambutnya pirang. Dia manis dan tangguh di saat bersamaan. Pintar mengurusi ternak dan enak diajak mengobrol. Dia adalah temanku—sekaligus gadis yang kusukai."

Claire membeku. Hei. Ini sangat aneh. Ada anomali menyergapnya—membuatnya terbengong-bengong seperti orang dungu, sementara pikirannya mengambang-ngambang dalam kebingungan. Atau kekagetan. Atau ketidakpercayaan.

"Tiap kali aku merasa depresi dan kekurangan motivasi, secara otomatis aku teringat si petani muda yang keren dan penuh semangat itu. Lalu bagai mendapat sengatan elektrik, aku jadi bersemangat—untuk berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih lebih lebih baik lagi. Dia ada jauh di sana—tapi anehnya terasa dekat. Aku baru mengenal dan berteman dengannya selama beberapa puluh hari, tapi kesan yang ditimbulkannya begitu dalam dan membekas di hatiku. Dia seperti suntikan motivasi yang membuatku bergairah dalam menjalani hidup."

Claire terperangah hebat. Seperti ada tornado yang melesak masuk ke tubuhnya dan mengacak-acak pikirannya dan mengacaukan sistem tubuhnya. Rona merah berpesta pora menjajahi wajah tirusnya.

Kai menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kulit sawo matangnya disepuh oleh rona merah serupa. "… Di mana lagi coba—aku bisa menemukan perempuan seperti dia? Tidak di mana-mana. Makanya, dia … makanya, kau spesial, Claire."

"…"

"…"

Claire membuang wajah ke samping. Kai bisa membayangkan ekspresi yang melukis wajah gadis itu sekarang, hanya dengan melihat betapa telinga gadis itu yang warnanya kini menyaingi udang rebus.

"Candaan macam apa itu, Kai …" lirih Claire.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda." Kai menggeser posisi duduknya, lebih dekat ke Claire hingga bahu mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Aku menyukaimu dan aku serius."

Claire sangat ingin terbahak-bahak dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai sambil berseru 'wow, guyonan yang bagus, bung!' namun lidahnya kelu. Seolah ada batu besar yang mengganjal tenggorokannya, tak sepatah kata pun mampu ia utarakan. Maka gadis itu pun memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut.

"Hei, hei—ja-jawab dong!" Kai berseru panik, "Melihat reaksimu itu, aku jadi tambah malu!"

"… Pa-pantas saja."

"Eh?"

"Pantas saja kalau Rick menyebutmu brengsek. Ka-kau memang pintar bermanis mu-mulut … pandai mengambil hati wanita," Claire terbata-bata, wajahnya semerah tomat yang ia tanam di ladangnya tadi pagi.

Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya, alisnya menukik tidak terima. "Wow, wow, pertama—aku tidak brengsek. Kedua, aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada tiap wanita. Oke, aku memang sering menyanjung wanita dengan kata 'cantik' atau semacamnya, tapi kalau kata 'suka'—tentu beda lagi. Hanya untuk orang spesial."

Lelaki—yang sukses memutarbalikkan atmosfer dengan konfesi tak terprediksinya itu—menggeser tubuhnya lagi, kali ini hingga bahu mereka benar-benar bersentuhan. Claire berjengit hebat saat bahu mungil berlapis blus putihnya disapa langsung oleh bahu berbalut kekar berbalut jaket cokelat milik Kai. Dengan gerakan patah-patah bak robot, ia mengangkat wajahnya—

—dan mata sepasang keping karamel pun berserobok dengan dua biru safir. Saling mengunci pandangan.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku serius." Kai sambil tersenyum, kontras dengan sorot serius yang terlukis di maniknya. "Dan di akhir musim panas ini, kau harus menyampaikan jawabanmu."

Dan di detik itu juga, Claire yakin bahwa tiada dusta maupun muslihat. Ada ketulusan dan kejujuran yang terpoles di sepasang netra polos yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kai berdiri, beranjak dari posisi duduk menjadi tegak. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu dalam satu embusan ia berseru, "—Ah, leganya! Rasanya sangat lapang ketika setelah aku mengeluarkan semua yang terpendam di hatiku, hehe."

Lelaki berjaket cokelat itu menundukkan kepala, memandang Claire yang masih berada dalam posisi duduk. "Aku tidak seperti Cliff, Gray, Rick, maupun Doctor yang berada di sini sepanjang tahun. Dari segi frekuensi bertemu, jelas aku kalah telak dari mereka. Maka—satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah bergerak cepat, bukan?"

Dan senyum lebar pamer gigi itu terbit lagi, memantulkan cahaya rembulan serta kerlip gemintang yang sedari tadi setia menontoni mereka dari atas sana.

Claire yang mulai mendapatkan kembali (sedikit) ketenangannya pasca konfesi mendadak barusan, berusaha tersenyum. Berupaya menormalkan air mukanya, meski sisa-sisa kegugupan masih melekat erat di wajahnya.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada si peternak enerjik berambut pirang. "Sudah malam. Kuantar pulang?"

"…"

Claire bergeming, ragu meraih uluran tangan si koki andal.

Kai menghela napas dan meraih tangan Claire yang tergeletak di papan kayu dermaga. Menggenggam jemarinya yang lebih mungil dan membantunya berdiri, kemudian mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri pantai.

Claire memejamkan mata, membiarkan Kai menjadi penuntun jalan selama beberapa detik. Ada bagian hatinya yang masih terkaget-kaget, dan ada bagian hatinya yang berdebar ditingkahi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Genggaman itu tidak terlepas sepanjang perjalanan. Claire tidak membalas genggamannya, namun juga tidak menolak; kelabu, mengambang—representasi apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, barangkali. Tak masalah, toh Kai memberinya waktu.

Ada dua hal yang pasti bagi Claire. Satu, genggaman ini terasa nyaman; tangan Kai lebih besar dan kasar, serta hangat dan kokoh—menaungi secara sempurna dan memberi rasa aman. Dua, sosok yang berada tepat di sisinya ini menawarkan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang melegakan, seperti angin musim panas yang berembus sepoi-sepoi.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! ^^  
Endingnya ngegantung uhuk ehm…., so sequel is possible in future ;;)  
Btw, adakah yang ngapalin couple ini? *ngemil nanas sendirian di atas kapal*  
Bila ada yang ingin disampaikan, silakan hajar kotak di bawah ini. ( '-')9

Salam hangat,  
mieko.


End file.
